Loving You is a Sin
by lmncake
Summary: First it was hatred. Then it turned into blackmailing. Deals and promises were made, only so that we were still able to meet up. Slowly after that, it happened. Feelings were recognized, and an unforbidden love blossomed. But despite all of that, I still can't love you. Because in my mind, I still know that it's your kind that ruined my life. And mine threatens yours.


_**Loving You is a Sin**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Heavy panting was heard throughout the forest as feet pounded against it's grounds. Two Level E's hounded after her, trying to corner their prey as savage animals would. She turned around, arms stretched forward with the katana clutched tightly between her hands, fingers curling around the *tsuka. A low growl emitted from her throat, adrenaline pumping heavily within her. One of the two leapt forward, stretching it's arm towards her with claws sharpened and ready to kill. Before it managed to hit her, she slashed it's arm with the katana, earning a strangled cry from the monster as the other grew crazier from the sight of it's partner being killed by the hunter. With new confidence blossoming within it, it lurched forward, eyes burning with intensity as it fought with it's prey, wanting to suck every single drop of blood that was contained inside her. The one being attacked, fell on her back, katana pointed up to the sky, waiting when gravity pulled the remaining monster straight down to the gleaming sword. A blood curdling scream sliced through the deafening silence of the old forest. Sending the crows scattering and cawing loudly in the sky. The female hunter laid there, trying to slow down her breathing as the beast dissolved to ash, meeting the same fate as it's partner did. Slowly standing up, she winced when she applied pressure on her left ankle. Noting that it was terribly swollen, she trudged through the forest, cursing when she tripped over a rock. Seeing her sensei leaning against the old pickup truck, she hurried towards the older woman. Enjoying the sight of her crippled student in front of her, she opened her mouth to tease the student but got cut off when the said student slammed the door shut. Scowling, she made her way around the truck and started the engine, making it sputter before it rolled forward. Whatever happened in the forest wasn't discussed, and was only left in the hunter memory as she relived it in her dreams.

Zero shot up from his bed, panting heavily as he dreamt about the day his precious childhood friend and first love walked out of his life and away with a woman cloaked in black. Shaking his head as an attempt to make the dream disappear, he drew in a shuddering breath, and fell back into a fitful sleep with haunting memories plaguing his dreams. While the rest of the house was silent except for the occasional panting coming from Zero's room when he was awaken from yet another nightmare, Kaien Cross's room was still shining brightly from behind his closed door. He eyed the paperwork warily, wondering if it was a good idea to accept the new transfer student. Sighing, he brought the tip of his pen down on the paper, signing his name in a way that no one can read, and tucked it away in a drawer, keeping silent about everything that was about to partake in the future.

A lone gate stood in front of Kanade as she was awaiting the arrival of the Headmaster to come and retrieve her. Taking a quick glance at her teacher, she noticed how tense the woman was. _Strange. I swear she would be happy that she's sending me away. _Deciding to ignore the unusual behavior, she spotted the Headmaster in the distance along with two teenagers trailing behind him. Raising her eyebrow at that, she wracked her brain, trying to remember if she was told that there were additional people coming to pick her up. As they came closer, her eyes slightly widened, seeing the familiar head of silver hair. She shook her head, convincing herself that it was probably just another kid with the same hair color. Yeah.. It's probably just that. There's no way that it could be Zero. Putting on a mask of indifference, she watched as they steadily came closer, and closer. "Kanade! It's so nice to finally meet you! How are you?" The headmaster exclaimed while shaking her hand rapidly. Mishuka, her master, only shook her head at Kaien Cross's childish behavior. "Really, Kaien, you've really changed after all these years."

The said Headmaster looked up at the owner at the voice, before cheering happily and embracing the woman into a bone crushing bear hug. "Wah~ Mishuka! It's been such a long time! Brother misses you!~" Kanade looked at her teacher with curious eyes that screamed _what the fuck does he mean by that? _As he said that, and the said teacher could only sigh in response. "He said that he was-"

"_Is_" Kaien cut in.

"_Is_" she hissed out before continuing. "He is my "brother" because we used to train together before we went our separate ways and we've been close to each other like siblings, and when he realized that, that's when he started dubbing himself as my brother."

That must be a pain. Cause surely, having a person running around declaring that they were your brother, is not fun at all. Sighing and feeling her master's pain, she looked at the other two teens behind the Headmaster. When her eyes landed on the girl with short brown hair, her eyes widened. Why was Yuuki Kuran at a place like this? Before she can continue further in her thoughts, the browned haired girl introduced herself. "Hi! My name is Yuuki Cross! Welcome to Cross Academy! And the old fart behind me is Zero!"

Forcing herself to smile politely, Kanade introduced herself, taking note how the silvered haired boy was glaring at her suspiciously. _Just how like how Zero did… _"My name is Kanade Michiako. Nice to meet you." There. Nice and simple. she stared at the silver haired boy expectantly. Taking notice of that, Zero sighed and introduced himself. "Zero Kiryu. Nice to meet you. _Kanade_."

Having her suspicions confirmed, she said his name in a broken whisper. "Zero…"

_Tsuka: _The handle of the katana

Hey! Did you enjoy it? And I'm sorry that this was so short! I'll try to make the other chapter longer! I swear! It's just that I always suck at the first chapter… He he… *bows down* I'm deeply sorry if this didn't meet up to any of your guy's standards, but thank you for taking your time reading it! Now, if you can just leave a review… It'll greatly appreciated! ^-^


End file.
